


Leo's Birthday Surprise

by bunnyoungbin



Category: VIXX
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 12:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12682332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnyoungbin/pseuds/bunnyoungbin
Summary: Leo realized something life-changing on his birthday





	Leo's Birthday Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday to out soft and fluffy main vocal, LEO/Taekwoon/Daegun/Hamjji!

It’s Leo’s birthday today…

He was alone in his apartment, bombarded by greetings from his friends, his fans and workmates. He would deny it, but Leo loves it when people show him affection.

But something was missing. He couldn’t quite point it out. Maybe one of his friends haven’t greeted him yet.

Yeah, that was it. But who? Leo still had a handful of friends who have yet to greet him. Then his phone beeped.

 _From: Hakyeon-ni_  
_Happy Birthday, my friend!_

 _To: Hakyeon-ni_  
_Gomawo, hyung._

 _From: Hakyeon-ni_  
_Don’t forget tonight’s dinner! It’s for your birthday after all._

 _To: Hakyeon-ni_  
_Yeah_

With that, he dropped his phone. Something was still missing, but what was it?

 _From: Hakyeon-ni_  
_Oh, btw. Jiyeon asked if you’re at home. I wonder why…_

Leo is 99% sure that Hakyeon was being sarcastic through text - but then it hit him. “Oh, right. Jiyeon hasn’t greeted me yet.” Leo thought to himself. But wait, how could he forget that his own girlfriend hasn’t called him yet?

Whatever. Leo had food waiting in the oven.

________________________

“I don’t understand your issue. Just greet the guy.” Junmyeon scolded.  
Seo-Na could only groan. “You just don’t understand, sunbaenim.”  
“That what?” Junmyeon asked. “That you like Leo but you don’t want him to know?”  
Seo-Na froze - her eyes buried on Junmyeon’s statement. “No, I don’t like him. I just don’t want to greet him first. He might think that I’m more excited for his birthday.”  
“Which would make him think that you like him because you’re more excited for his birthday,” he stressed. “You can’t lie to me, Seo-Na. You can lie to Leo about your feelings but you can’t lie to me.”

That shut Seo-Na up. Junmyeon was right - he knows her too well. Seo-Na brought her guard down, sulked on her computer chair and let out a deep sigh.  
“Why do you keep hurting yourself, Seo-Na? Leo has a girlfriend,” Junmyeon gave her a reality check.  
That sent a heavy pang on Seo-Na’s chest. Once again, Junmyeon was right. She had no way out of this and just heaved another sigh.

Junmyeon saw the change in Seo-Na’s mood. Maybe I was too harsh, he thought to himself. “Seo-Na,” he called her.

“Greet him happy birthday. I’m pretty sure he’s waiting for his best friend’s greeting.”

It took all of Seo-Na’s will to fish her phone out of her pocket and text Leo a happy birthday. After all, she is (just) Leo’s best friend.

_To: Hamjji Daegunie  
Happy Birthday, Taekwoon-ah_

_____________________

_From: My Bunny Seo-Na  
Happy Birthday, Taekwoon-ah_

“What? That’s it?” Leo mumbled. “Yah. You’re my best friend you can’t greet me like that.”  
Leo scoffed. “Yah. Seo-Na. What are you playing at?”

For some reason, Seo-Na’s greeting pissed him off.

But then - like a lightbulb over his head - he realized: “AH! You have something on your sleeves, don’t you?”

Ever since they became friends, Seo-Na always had a surpise for Taekwoon’s birthday. Last year, she managed to convince 5VIXX to wear cat onesies for a surprise coffee party. Leo didn’t know how Seo-Na did it, but it was surely one of his favorites.

Seo-Na always had the cheesiest ideas for her friends, and Leo loved every bit of it.

Leo was convinced. “Arasso, Seo-Na. Two can play at that game.”

For some reason, Leo couldn’t wait.

__________________

It was around 3 PM, Leo was curled up in his apartment when someone rang the doorbell. Leo stood up and went to his door.

What he saw from the door cam was a girl holding a “Happy birthday, Hamjji-ah!” Sign. Leo chuckled. There’s only one person cheesy enough to do that.

_I knew it._

Leo with an excited face, opens the door for her. But when the girl brought down the sign - “Jjang! Happy Birthday, Jagiya!”

He immediately frowned.

Jiyeon saw this and said “What’s with the face? Were you expecting someone else?”  
Leo shook off his surprised (and mostly disappointed) look and said “No, come on in.”

Jiyeon got in and removed her shoes. Once her feet were free, she tiptoed and pecked Leo on his lips.  
Leo didn’t respond, instead - “What are you doing here?”  
The woman in front of him had her eyes wide. “Why? Can’t I visit my boyfriend on his birthday?” Jiyeon flashed a cheeky smile and went past Leo. “I’ll cook seaweed soup for you. I also bought a cake so we could celebrate before you leave for dinner.”

“Oh,” Leo un-interestingly answered. He followed his girlfriend to the kitchen and watched her cook.  
Leo found himself looking at his phone every 30 seconds. _  
“Yah! Stop looking at your phone,”_ Leo scolded himself. _“Your girlfriend is here.”_

“So…” Jiyeon broke their silence. “You’re going out for dinner with your members, right?”  
“Huh? Oh…Yeah. Hakyeon booked a table for us at this restaurant.”  
“Can I….” she started - hesitant. “Can I come with you?”  
Startled, Leo looked at her. He wanted to answer ‘yes’ but how he reacted when Jiyeon came in says that he doesn’t want her around.  
“I’m just kidding,” Jiyeon suddenly said. “I know it’s a thing between your members.”  
Jiyeon grabbed a bowl and poured the soup in, and then she gave it to Leo. “Happy birthday, Jagiya.”

Leo thanked her quietly and got the bowl, he grabbed a spoon from the counter he was leaning on and had a taste of his birthday soup.

 _It’s not as good as Seo-Na’s_. Leo suddenly thought.

“Is it okay?” Jiyeon asked - stopping Leo’s train of thoughts before it goes heiwire.  
“Yeah,” Leo tried to make it sound convincing - if he was honest with himself he wasn’t comvinced either.

As Leo finished the soup, he went to the kitchen sink and washed the dishes he used. When he was done, Jiyeon called him. He turned around and saw her sitting over the counter with her arms stretched out.

Leo hesitantly walked in front of her. Jiyeon placed Leo’s hands on her waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Jiyeon leaned in. “You know that I love you, right?”

Leo couldn’t even answer as Jiyeon’s lips crashed on his - but he didn’t move.  
They’ve kissed countless of times. But this time, Leo hated it. He never liked making out with someone over the kitchen counter - it was unsanitary for him. For god’s sake he eats there.

Jiyeon noticed the lack of action from Leo’s end and pulled away. “What’s wrong?”  
Leo grabbed the chance and escaped Jiyeon’s hold. He looked away while his hands were now on his own waist.  
All Jiyeon could do was look down and sigh. The poor girl has no idea what’s wrong with her boyfriend.  
Leo looked at her, not wanting to worry her, he spoke: “Do you want to watch a movie?”

The two walked over the couch and sat down. Jiyeon grabbed Leo’s arm again and wrapped it over her shoulder - her head leaning on Leo’s. Leo opted not to move anymore as it is already awkward for them.

It was somehow a comfortable silence until Leo’s phone rang. He looked over the caller ID and immediately shot up - unintentionally moving away from Jiyeon, who would only watch her boyfriend perk up and answer the phone.

______________________

“Come on, Seo-Na. You can do it,” she told herself.  
After that painful conversation with Junmyeon, she managed to convince herself to give Leo a call. After all, she couldn’t afford not to hear Leo’s voice - especially on his birthday.  
Junmyeon, meanwhile, promised to stay and watch her in case her mind goes blank.  
After much self-debate, Seo-Na clicked call on Leo’s phone number.  
Leo picked up after a few rings. “Seo-Na,” he said joyfully.  
“Oppa,” she began. “Happy Birthday.”  
She heard Leo’s chuckle on the other line which made her heart skip a beat. “Thanks, bunny.”  
“Where are you?” She asked. She hoped that he was in his apartment, she wanted to visit him. She has a surprise ready for him, after all.  
“I’m at home,” Leo began, then there was this short silence, “Jiyeon and I are watching a movie.”  
All of Seo-Na’s hope dropped dead there. Of course, Jiyeon had to be there in his apartment after she mustered all her courage to meet him and finally… confess.  
“Are you coming over?” Leo asked her.  
Seo-Na couldn’t afford to answer until Junmyeon rubbed her shoulders for support.  
“Oh, uhm. Maybe next time,” she said - her voice shaking. “I don’t want to bother your date.” That last word hurt her like an arrow straight to her chest.  
Leo noticed the change in her voice. “Are you okay?”  
“Yeah. I’m fine. I’m just… stopping a sneeze from coming out.” She lied.  
Leo asked her again, “Are you coming over? We don’t mind another company.”  
Sure, he doesn’t. But Seo-Na doesn’t want to be a third wheel either. “It’s okay. I’ll just visit you another day. Bye, Taekwoonie.”  
With that she dropped the call… and the tears she has been holding back since the middle of their conversation.

_____________________

Leo put his phone down and sighed. He was worried about Seo-Na. He was sure he saw sadness in her voice when he mentioned Jiyeon. Something was squeezing his heart out at the thought.  
“Who was that?” Jiyeon asked.  
“Seo-Na,” he shortly answered. He leaned back on the couch and tried to watch the movie again. But he couldn’t concentrate. Every now and then he would look back on his phone, checking if Seo-Na would call him again - or at least text him.

  
Halfway through the movie, Leo was completely uncomfortable with his situation. It was a good thing that Jiyeon scooted and gave his arm freedom.  
_Or so Leo thought_.  
Jiyeon suddenly jumped and straddled over Leo’s lap trapping him. Jiyeon flashed a lustful smile before roughly kissing Leo.  
Leo responded at first, but the odd feeling came back as soon as he responded to Jiyeon’s advances.  
_Something was definitely wrong and he was sure it wasn’t the kitchen counter._  
Leo felt a lump on his throat and pushed Jiyeon away. He gently lifted her and placed her on the couch.  
Jiyeon catches her breath with an annoyed and confused look on her face.  
Leo sighed and rubbed his face with his hands. He knew what was wrong, he finally figured it out.  
“Jiyeon-ah.” Leo called her, the first time since she came to the apartment. “I think we should stop.”  
Jiyeon looked at him shocked over his words. “Are you breaking up with me?”  
Leo sighed at nodded lightly. Leo honestly didn’t want to hurt her on his birthday, but their relationship doesn’t feel right anymore.  
Jiyeon sighed and asked him, “Is it Seo-Na?”  
_Yes, it was her. Seo-Na was the one missing since the day began. In fact, Seo-Na was the one missing from Leo’s life ever since._  
Now that he thought about it, he would always look for Seo-Na at any given situation. And he would always catch her looking at him - most especially when he started dating Jiyeon.  
“I figured,” Jiyeon suddenly said. “I would always see how you guys look at each other. My conscience would always tell me that there’s something more between you two…”  
She laughed bitterly before continuing, “To be honest, I was always jealous of her. You never looked at me the way you would look at her.”  
“I’m sorry, Jiyeon-ah,” was all Leo could say.

____________________

It was 2AM, Leo’s birthday was over. But, Seo-Na couldn’t sleep and kept rewatching “He’s Beautiful” on her TV. She glanced over Leo’s gift in the corner. She should probably drop it off at his place before she goes on tour.

She was having this deep conversation with the present when her doorbell went off.  
Seo-Na opened the door and to her surprise, Leo was there. “Oppa.”  
Leo came in and sat on the couch. “I didn’t get to see you today,” referring to his birthday.  
“I’m sorry. I wanted to see you but you were already booked,” Seo-Na said. She reached for the birthday present and gave it to Leo.  
Leo unwrapped the gift and found a silver watch. “It’s not much, but I hope you like it.” Seo-Na said.  
Leo placed the watch on the coffee table and gave her a tight hug, “Thank you, Seo-Na.  
She hugged him back, burying her face on his shoulder. _Oh, how she loved his scent._  
She pulled away, “I know you just ate. But, do you want coffee or something.”  
Leo chuckled and nodded. Seo-Na stood up and went to the kitchen, Leo followed.

While preparing the coffee, Seo-Na asked Leo about his birthday. They talked about the dinner Hakyeon prepared and how Hyuk got drunk because of Ken. Seo-Na would often smile on Leo’s stories, but she was sure to regret asking the next question.  
“How about your date with Jiyeon?”  
Seo-Na bit her lip, ready to take in the pain she brought herself in, but Leo’s answer took her by surprise. “We broke up”  
Seo-Na shot him a surprised look. “It didn’t feel right anymore,” he added.  
“I’m so sorry.” Seo-Na could only say. She was selfishly happy that Leo and Jiyeon were over but she didn’t want to see her best friend be broken hearted on his birthday.

She was busy pouring coffee on the two cups she prepared when Leo suddenly grabbed her arm and placed the thermos down. Seo-Na looked at Leo, and the next thing she knew Leo carried her to the top of the kitchen counter.  
“Leo what are you doing?” She asked him. Leo’s eyes were intensively buried to hers, she could melt any second.  
Leo didn’t like affection over kitchen counters. But, with his hands safely around Seo-Na’s waist, and her arms holding on to his shoulders for support, he had to know.

_He needed to know._

“I need to know if it feels right,” Leo said. And with that he leaned forward and kissed his best friend on the lips. He closed his eyes, savoring the moment he never knew he needed.  
Seo-Na responded to the kiss almost immediately. She wrapped her arms over Leo’s neck and pulled him closer. She felt Leo’s hands on her back and closed whatever distance they had. A warm fuzzy feeling forming in her stomach. The kiss got deeper and deeper until they both ran out of breath and pulled away.  
Seo-Na’s eyes met Leo’s that were full of affection and passion. Leo’s hand moved her bangs away from her eyes and caressed her cheek.  
“Does that feel right?” Leo asked her with a lot of hope in his voice.

Seo-Na smiled and pressed her forehead against Leo’s… “I love you,” she blurted out.  
Leo chuckled and grabbed her neck for another kiss.  
_Leo got his surprise from Seo-Na a little later than expected. But it was totally worth the wait._


End file.
